<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funtime out by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070604">Funtime out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boil &amp; Waxer have sex, It’s hot, M/M, They are good parents though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boil and Waxer have some free time together and Boil knows actually what they should do ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil &amp; Numa (Star Wars), Boil &amp; Wooley (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Numa &amp; Waxer (Star Wars), Waxer &amp; Wooley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funtime out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t like don’t read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boil licks Waxer’s neck at the junction, before bitting it softly. Smirking at the broken moan from his riduur, he continues his way up. He likes and bites pulling out more moans out of his riduur. He nips at his ear and whispers “aren’t you happy we came.” Waxer moans and nods, his hips grinding in air as Boil steps away. “No, not yet cyar. He kisses him on his cheek. “I’m going to take you in some filthy hallway. I have a room reserved for us in a hotel just a bit down the street. Just the two of us. We can do whatever we want. Nobody will brother us.” He whispers in Waxer’s ear, smirking at his riduur’s reaction. He gives him one last deep kiss and then pulls away completely. “What’s Your answer cyar, do you want to come with me so I can pound you into the mattress for the rest of the night. Knowing I can take my sweet time reading you apart.” Waxer moans desperately. He nods his head. His eyes are wide and hazy. The pupil taking over the hazel brown of his eyes and Boil couldn’t find him hotter. </p><p>Well maybe when he has him down on the bed coated with his come and desperate begging for more. Oo yes, that would make an even prettier picture. He pulls waxer closer to him and curls his arm around his middle. They walk out the bar and on the streets. Boil welcomes the civies, they don’t hide anything. The bulge in the front of his riduur’s pants give away just how much he is looking forward to what is coming. He steers Waxer in to the hotel and tells him to wait for him. No touching of course. After receiving the keycard from the women at the frontdesk. When he walks back towards Waxer he takes the sight in. His riduur’s hair was all messed up and standing up at some places. His neck was adored by some red spots here and there. His lips are swollen and red, but the way he looks at Boil is the best part. He looks so desperate and needy for him. It makes Boil’s blood go south. He pulls Waxer in a hot open mouthed kiss and pulls him in to the elevator. He pushes him to the wall and opens his legs with his knee. “You looks so good cyar. You look so needy for me and my cock.” </p><p>“Please, Boil” Waxer moans out his hips rutting up against Boil’s knee. Boil chuckles and pushes his knee against the bulge in Waxer’s pants. </p><p>“Patience’s darling, we are almost there.” Boil whisperer against his ear. He kisses his cheek, making Waxer sob out an moan. Oh, this is beautiful he is so desperate. The elevator dings and the two walk out, Boil once again curling and arm around his waist. “When we are inside I want you to go to the bedroom and get yourself ready for me. But cum and you won’t do so for the rest of the night, okay darling?” Waxer nods his head. He bites his lip holding back a moan. He needs this so badly. Boil opens the door and gives him a pointed look and walks towards the kitchen himself. </p><p>Waxer doesn’t take his time looking what he is going to do and walks towards the bedroom. He quickly pulls of his shirt and pants. Moaning filthy and hard when he brushes his hand against his cock. He pulls of his underwear and throws them by the rest of his clothes and quickly walks toward the bed. It seems Boil had set everything up beforehand as right in the middle of the bed lays a bottle with a purple liquid inside. Waxer’s favorite lube. He groans and crawls up the bed. He makes himself comfortable against the headboard and pillows. He holds the bottle with lube on his hands and shakily puts some on his fingers. He reaches between his legs, he slowly messages how balls for a second before moving on to his hole. He slowly circles his rim, moaning softly in need. Gosh how long has it been since he and Boil had been able to do something like this. He slowly insert one of his fingers and sobs out an moan. Oh maker, he has missed this. “Kriff.” He quickly starts opening himself up, he has to stop a few times to bring himself down from the edge. After inserting his fourth finger he hears the door opening. He moans loudly, hoping his riduur will come and replaces his fingers with his cock. </p><p>“Kriff, look at you cyar. All open and worked up, so ready for my cock, aren’t you darling?” Waxer sobs and nods his head. He is so ready for him. Boil chuckles and crawls up on to the bed. Waxer doesn’t remember when he had pulled of his clothes, but when Boil is on top of him Boil’s clothes were away. Their cocks touch when Boil rolls his hips against Waxer’s. </p><p>“Please Boil!” Waxer moans out. Rolling his hips up. </p><p>“Patience love, let me look at you.” Boil trails down kisses over his chest and his cock. Making Waxer moan loudly. Boil chuckles and gives the tip a little kiss. He than moves up all the way and kisses Waxer’s lips and pushes his cock in. They make love for the rest of the night. Fucking each other on the bed, in the shower and on the couch. Boil made sure they drink enough and he had some snacks prepared for the two of them. He gently cleans Waxer up after their sixth round of the night. Waxer by now is almost a sleep. Whining softly when Boil cleans his soar hole. Boil gives him a soft kiss on his brushed lips in an apology. He finishes cleaning up Waxer and then quickly cleans himself. He then joins Waxer’s back in bed and they cuddle. </p><p>—————<br/>
Early the next morning Waxer and Boil check out and make their way back to the barracks. Waxer feels soar, but isn’t upset about the reminder of their time together. He had to put bacta batches on the hickeys that Boil had left behind, so they wouldn’t be seen by Numa. They wouldn’t have their little one worried over a bruise. Boil pulls Waxer closer and kisses his head softly. They were both in a good mood after last night, but they were anxious to see their little girl again. When they make it back to the barracks they find their little angel with their little soldier. They were sleeping softly. Wooley had apparently brought out his rainbow stickers, as his face was decorated with them. Their little girl was sleeping on his chest holding her plushie close. Waxer coed at the adorble sight their two kids make. Wooley might be close to their own age, but in Waxer’s eyes he will always be their little boy. </p><p>“It seems those two had fun last night.” Boil nods to the sweet wrappers laying next to the bunk and the bottles of soda. Waxer sighs and shakes his head, but he can hardly be mad at them for enjoying themself. He kisses them both on their heads and walks back to his and Boil’s bunk to take a quick nap, before those two would wake up. Boil chuckles and joins him in their bunk. He pulls Waxer closer to him and they snuggle. Later they would be told all about the fun night their two kids had had, but now they just enjoy the comfort of the other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>